


Scoot Over

by butyoucantnemo



Category: Marvel 3490, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Movie Night, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles, Team Bonding, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoucantnemo/pseuds/butyoucantnemo
Summary: It’s the Avengers weekly movie night and Steve Rogers and Natasha Stark are still oblivious to the other’s feelings. Will this movie night finally be the one where Steve and Natasha realize what all their other teammates realize? Or will they continue to dance around each until someone eventually makes a move?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Scoot Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is my first time writing ANY kind of fanfiction so I’m super nervous about this all. I don’t think I’m that great of a writer BUT I know how much I love reading other people’s work so maybe I can provide the same joy to someone else, whether what I write is good or bad :)
> 
> Anyways, I adore female Tony/Steve (my guilty pleasure, as well as female Peter Parker) and I’ve always wished there were more works about their relationship, so this is why this exists lol.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know if I should keep writing more Natasha Stark/Steve Rogers :)

It was the Avengers’ weekly movie night and Natasha Stark was nowhere to be found. Of course, this wasn’t totally out of the ordinary; Tasha had a tendency to forget when certain events were happening in favor of staying holed up in her lab. Used to this by now, the other five team members picked out their movie for their night and prepared all of the classic movie night snacks while getting the movie set up. 

Not even two minutes after the movie begun (with Thor picking The Princess Bride ), Natasha came trudging out of the elevator and into the common area, looking like she was in desperate need for some coffee and relaxation time, if the deep-purple bags under her eyes were anything to go by. It was safe to assume that the only reason Tasha made it to movie night that quickly was JARVIS notifying her, since The Princess Bride happens to be one of her favorite movies, believe it or not. 

Still in a sleep-deprived haze, Natasha slowly walked into the living room, plucked up a box of candy on the coffee table, and looked around for a seat among her teammates. Clint and Nat occupied the largest couches, extending their legs into each other’s laps and leaving no room for anyone or anything; Bruce and Thor lounged about in the reclining arm chairs, looking relaxed and content in their down-time. That left Steve, extended out on the the small, but cozy loveseat situated right in the front of the TV. Natasha couldn’t find it in herself to complain about having to cozy up next to Steve for this particular movie night. 

“Scoot over. I wanna sit next to you,” said Natasha, making a scooting motion at Steve with her hands, even as he was already sitting up to make room for her. 

This kind of exchange wasn’t out of the ordinary for the two; every movie night, Natasha and Steve were usually the ones to end up squished together on the loveseat. At the beginning of the team’s formation, when the two were still walking on eggshells around each other, movie night was something night Steve and Tasha dreaded, mainly because of how awkward it was to be sitting shoulder-to-shoulder on a tiny couch with their “frenemy”. But as time passed, apologies were made, friendships were formed, and crushes blossomed between the two. Of course, if you asked anyone else on the team, they’d tell you Steve and Tasha have had a thing for each other for forever; if you asked either Tasha or Steve, they’d tell you their crush didn’t matter because they knew the other didn’t share the same sentiments. 

(The other four members had an on-going bet to see 1) who would get their head out of their ass first and confess to the other and 2) when that day when come)

So, for the past two years, Natasha and Steve have been hesitantly dancing around each other, always scared that would ruin their friendship by making any move towards a romance. 

Because of the lack of space on the loveseat, Tasha’s only option has always been to lean into Steve and snuggle in order for both to fit. And through the two years they’ve known each other, they both have gotten exceedingly more comfortable snuggling up to each other each week for movie night, usually looking forward to these nights were have a perfectly good excuse to cuddle and not get questioned about it. 

Once she asks him to move, Steve scoots over, Tasha plops down heavily out of exhaustion, and then lazily wraps her arms around his hips, using his stomach as a pillow once he reclines back a little for her. 

Like every other movie night, Steve finds himself watching Natasha more than he watches the actual movie being played. And like every other movie night, Tasha sneaks glances up at Steve when she knows he isn’t looking to just silently admire him in his relaxed state. 

As Steve watches Tasha slip into blissful sleep with her wrapped tightly around his stomach, wearing a content smile on her face that she always wears around him nowadays, he decides to make a change and finally make a move. Silently yearning and falling for Tasha for two years has taken its toll on Steve, emotionally. So while he formulates a plan to win over his best gal, he listens to her snore softly to the sounds of Buttercup and Westley on the screen. 

———————————————————————————

Once the movie finally finished, the team quickly, and tiredly, tidied up the living room and quietly retreated to their respective rooms, throwing sly, cheeky glances at Steve who remained on the loveseat under a sleeping Tasha. Though he was trapped against his will, Steve remained still, letting Natasha get in some much needed sleep against him. 

About an hour after the movie finished, Tasha started stirring lightly, burying her face more into his stomach and wrapping her arms tighter around his hips. After squirming for a minute or two, Natasha finally opened her eyes and dazedly looked up at Steve, her sleepily smile bringing a wide grin to Steve’s own face. They laid there, starring at each other for what left like forever before Tasha slowly pushed herself up from her flat position to being her face closer to Steve’s. Steve eyes shifted from her eyes to her lips as she drew closer to him and then suddenly, they both pushed forward ever so slightly to meet in the middle. The two kissed each slowly, gently, just basking in the other’s presence and savoring the kiss they had both been waiting to happen for two years. There was no real heat or yearning, just gentleness and love, both of them being too tired to initiate anything more at the moment. 

After lazily kissing for who knows how long, Steve pulled away from Natasha to brush her long hair out of her face and softly caress her cheek as he gazed at her with so much love that it made Tasha feel light-headed. 

“You have no clue how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” said Steve, continuing to softly thread Tasha’s hair through his fingers. 

“Me too, handsome, me too,” Tasha said as her face shown with lazy contentment and love for the the man in front of her. 

“We’ll talk about everything eventually, but you’re falling asleep sitting up and I’m ready to go to bed and wake up with you in the morning,” Steve said as he placed a delicate kiss on Tasha’s lips.

In return, Natasha grinned up at him and waited for Steve to pick her up and carry her to his bed, like she knew he would.

And when she woke up in the morning to the sun streaming into the window of the bedroom and Steve curled up behind her back, breathing softly into her hair with his arms wrapped around her middle, Natasha knew that her love for a Steve would only grow more and that there was nowhere she would rather be for the rest of her life than in Steve’s open and loving arms.


End file.
